Conventional sprag type clutches contain inner and outer concentric races, a plurality of sprags disposed between the races and a holder sometimes referred to as a cage for mounting the sprags. In clutches such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,824,635 and 4,998,605, the holder is of one piece construction and the sprags are mounted in the plurality of aligned openings or windows around the holder. In other clutches such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,564, inner and outer concentric annular rings define the holder and likewise mount the sprags therein. In both types of clutches, the sprags are tiltable to engage and disengage the concentric clutch races. The sprags tilt to engage and lock the clutch when moving in one direction of rotation and tilt to disengage and allow overrunning of the clutch when moving in the opposite direction.
In such clutches a frictional force imparting member usually referred to as an inertia resistance or drag member is sometimes provided between the holder and the driving race to more reliably transmit to the sprags the movement of the driving race when it is suddenly accelerated or decelerated or rotates at high speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,770 discloses a one-way clutch having a holder defined by inner and outer parallel annular band portions. A part of one of the annular band portions defined as a connecting portion is cut and bent so as to have a planar portion which bears against one of the race surfaces thereby forming the frictional force imparting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,308 discloses a one-way clutch wherein the axial end of the holder has been modified by means of a lancing and bending operation to form a radially protruding curved portion defining the frictional force imparting member which generates dragging torque between the holder and one of the clutch races.
Other designs for inertia resistance or drag members in a one-way clutch include the use of drag clips which are comprised of metal spring-type elements having a planar frictional engagement surface. These clips are mounted on the holder in aligned openings or windows around the holder to provide a dragging torque between the holder and the outer clutch race. The engagement surface of these drag members is often planar and non-conforming to the race configuration.